The present invention relates to high strength buckets for use in the last stage of steam turbine engines. Specifically, the invention relates to the application of certain high strength blades as last stage turbine buckets having vane lengths of about 52 inches or greater.
It is generally recognized that the performance of a steam turbine is greatly influenced by the design and performance of later stage buckets operating at reduced steam pressures. Ideally, the last stage bucket should efficiently use the expansion of steam down to the turbine exhaust pressure, while minimizing the kinetic energy of the steam flow leaving the last stage.
The service requirements of steam turbine buckets can be complex and demanding. Last stage buckets, in particular, are routinely exposed to a variety of severe operating conditions, including the corrosive environments caused by high moisture and the carry-over from the boiler. Such conditions can lead to serious corrosion and pitting problems with the bucket material, particularly in longer, last stage turbine buckets having vane lengths of 52 inches or greater. Thus, for some time, last stage buckets for turbines have been the subject of repeated investigations and development work in an effort to improve their efficiency under harsh operating conditions since even small increases in bucket efficiency and life span can result in significant economic benefits over the life of a steam turbine engine.
Last stage turbine buckets are exposed to a wide range of flows, loads and strong dynamic forces. Thus, from the standpoint of mechanical strength and durability, the primary factors that affect the final bucket profile design include the active length of the bucket, the pitch diameter and the operating speed in the operative flow regions. Damping, bucket fatigue and corrosion resistance of the materials of construction at the maximum anticipated operating conditions also play an important role in the final bucket design and method of manufacture.
The development of larger last stage turbine buckets, e.g., those with vane lengths of about 52 inches or more, poses additional design problems due to the inertial loads that often push the strength capability of conventional bucket materials. Steam turbine buckets, particularly last stage buckets with longer vanes, experience higher tensile loadings and thus are subject to cyclic stresses which, when combined with a corrosive environment, can be very damaging to the bucket over long periods of use. In addition, the steam in the last stages normally is “wet,” i.e., containing a higher amount of saturated steam. As a result, water droplet impact erosion of the bucket material often occurs in the last stage. Such erosion reduces the useable service life of the bucket and the efficiency of the steam turbine as a whole.
In the past, it has been difficult to find bucket materials capable of meeting all of the mechanical requirements for different end use applications, particularly mechanical designs in which longer vane buckets, i.e., those having vane lengths about 52 inches or more, have been employed. Invariably, the longer buckets have increased strength requirements and, as noted above, suffer from even greater erosion and pitting potential. The higher stresses inherent in longer vane designs also increase the potential for stress corrosion cracking at elevated operating temperatures because the higher strength required in the bucket material tends to increase the susceptibility to stress cracking at operating temperatures at or near 400 degrees Fahrenheit (F). The effects of pitting corrosion and corrosion fatigue also increase with the higher applied stresses in last stage buckets having longer vane lengths. Many times, an alloy selected to satisfy the basic mechanical design requirements of other turbine stages simply will not meet the minimum mechanical strength and erosion resistance requirements of last stage buckets.
In some applications, particularly for turbine operation at higher speeds, use of titanium buckets has provided necessary strength and corrosion resistance. However, it is well known that the cost of titanium far exceeds that of more conventional bucket materials, making use of titanium prohibitive for many uses in turbine buckets. Further, uncertainty about supplies of titanium material further reduces desirability for broad application.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a last stage bucket having longer vane length, improved stiffness, improved dampening characteristics and low vibratory stresses.